


The Hammond's Find

by Sg1sjshipper



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sg1sjshipper/pseuds/Sg1sjshipper
Summary: Just a story about Jack and Sam in an established relationship doing their jobs. For once I didn't beat anyone up.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 37
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

The Hammon’s Find

Much thanks goes to Dottybunny for being a beta. She did an amazing job!

In between skirmishes with the Lucian Alliance, the Hammond surveyed planets on the Abydos cartouche that could not be dialed and picked up abandoned M.A.L.P.s. Sam had proposed these missions six months after assuming command of the Hammond, but it had taken nearly two years for her to get them approved. The first undialable planet from the cartouche was experiencing severe seismic activity and was covered in more than three hundred active volcanoes. There were no signs of habitation, not that anyone could survive the toxic fumes in the air on the small parts of the three continents not covered in lava. 

On the second planet from the cartouche, there were signs of naquada under a mountain that had collapsed centuries earlier, according to the natives. Sam had organized a productive first meeting with the society that was at about the equivalent of Earth’s development during the mid-20th century. After learning about the risks in the galaxy, the leadership decided to slowly begin exploring the mountain debris for the gate while they also prepared the populace to enter this larger community of intergalactic travelers. Sam gave them directions on how to contact Earth when they were ready. She was impressed with the leadership’s wise decisions. 

Along the way they had picked up three abandoned M.A.L.P.s from planets that were deemed inhospitable after the M.A.L.P.s had been sent. Their Asgard beaming technology allowed them to bring up the equipment without exposing themselves to the toxic environments. Not only were they retrieving expensive equipment but they were verifying the planets didn’t have life on them, since the Hammond could scan much further than a M.A.L.P. could. 

Sam enjoyed the exploration and science behind it all. She was also enjoying being in command. Losing Atlantis had hurt and coming home to Jack had only helped to soothe the sting a little bit. She had dived back into a couple research projects and had consulted at the Pentagon those first few months after she returned home. She even went on a few missions with Cam, Daniel, and Vala but it wasn’t the same as being in command. It had been nice to see Jack on a regular basis though. They’d basically moved in together, although neither of them really talked about it. She just started spending more time in his duplex than anywhere else. Being appointed to The Hammond a couple years ago had given her the perfect excuse to call D.C. home and extend the rental of her home in Colorado Springs. She visited Jack as much as she could and they talked often. He understood her absence and their relationship was strong, despite their physical distance.

The fifth undialalbe planet had an advanced society, the Rallans, who had battled against the Goa’uld thousands of years earlier, not long after being transported from Earth. Not knowing the address to their former home and knowing that Earth was under Goa’uld control when they left, they decided to make this planet their new home. They were flourishing as a society and had colonized three planets in their solar system. They were happy to share information about their ships and were eager to learn more about the stargate network that they had turned their back on thousands of years earlier. Earth was very pleased with the new friendship and agreed this contact alone had made Sam’s proposal worth the time and effort of the last few months.

Undialable planet number nine showed signs of nuclear war. Radiation levels were extremely high and both continents had extensive bombing damage. Fires were raging across most of the land and the atmosphere was clogged with debris. Sam had the science team collect as much data as possible, hoping this might help curb some of the pro-nuclear stances back on Earth. 

“Colonel.”

Sam looked to her left. “Yes, Major.”

“I found signs of life.”

“Put it up on the screen.” In the center of the largest continent there was a small underground structure that contained thirty-three life signs. “Let’s attempt radio contact. Let them know we’re here and can help them.”

Buttons were hit and knobs turned. “This is the United States Air Force vessel the Hammond calling the inhabitants on the planet below. If you can hear us, please respond.” The Major gave it a moment. “We can offer assistance.” He repealed the message twice before changing frequencies and trying again. Sam kept her eyes on the screen, watching the blips as she listened to the message being repeated. “They might not have a way to receive our signal.”

Sam pondered the Major’s suggestion. “It looks like there is a space to the left side of the bunker without any people. Can we beam a M.A.L.P. down into that space?“

"I’ll work on it.” She watched him talk to others in the ship for several minutes. 

“We’re ready to beam it in.”

“Do it.” The blips in the room moved away from the left side, a clear sign the M.A.L.P. had arrived. “Pull up the video Major.”

The screen filled with grainy images of clothing and movement. Without being told, the Major widened the camera view and sharpened the image. Sam heard gasps behind her as the screen filled with thin, dirty, scared children huddling and holding one another. 

“I’m sorry if we scared you.” Sam stood up, getting just a little closer to the screen. “We sent this machine down so we could talk to you.”

One of the taller boys stepped forward. “Are you on the surface? Can we come out?”

“We are not on the surface and it is not safe for you to come out.”

Confusion crossed his face and he looked back at the other children before turning back to the camera. “Then where are you?”

“We are in a spaceship orbiting your planet.”

“A spaceship? You’re in space?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you here?”

“We were curious about your planet and when we found your life signs we wanted to offer help.”

“Help? Like what?”

“We could bring you aboard. We can find you a safe place to live.”

The boy shook his head. “If we leave our parents won’t be able to find us. They told us to stay here until they came back for us.”

Sam’s throat burned. She knew these children were alone and nobody was coming back for them but she hated to tell them from such a distance. “How about you come for a short visit, have some food, get cleaned up, and then we can send you back if you’d like.”

Several of the children behind him were talking and he was clearly trying to decipher what they were telling him. “We would like to eat.”

Sam grinned at him even though he couldn’t see her. “Give us a couple minutes and we’ll transport you to our ship. It won’t hurt and it will be really quick.”

The boy looked nervous but he agreed. Sam warned the mess hall of their impending guests and went to the cargo bay to greet the children. The noise level in the cargo bay increased the minute the children arrived. The younger ones clung to the older children and the boy to whom she had been talking stepped forward.

Sam held out her hand. “I’m Colonel Carter, Commander of the Hammond. Welcome.”

The boy reached out and tentatively took her hand. “I’m Juns. Thank you for inviting us.”

The children smelled bad but Sam knew a bath wouldn’t be the first thing on their agendas.   
“How about we get you all some food and then let our doctors make sure you’re healthy.”

The older children’s eyes lit up at the mention of food. The boy nodded enthusiastically. “We’d really like that.”

Sam and a couple of nurses led the children to the mess hall, which was ready with trays of hot dogs, beans, cole slaw, rolls, jello, and kool-aid. The children got very quiet as they ate. Some of the cafeteria crew came out from the kitchen and served the children seconds. As their bellies were filled the chatter increased, a sign that it was time to start the medical exams and baths. The children seemed to group themselves, with one older child watching over two or three younger kids, and Sam thought it was best to let them stay in their groups. The medical bay could handle three groups at a time. Juns offered to be the first to get a check up and he brought a young boy and small girl with him. 

Sam helped the younger children up onto a gurney across from the one Juns sat on. As she stood between the gurneys the little girl reached out and pulled on Sam’s sleeve. Sam stepped closer and the little girl leaned her head onto Sam’s arm. It took the medical staff forty-five minutes to get the children checked out and cleaned up. They didn’t have any clothing that fit the younger children so they put them in oversized shirts while their clothes were being washed. Once the first group was deemed healthy Sam asked Juns to accompany her to the bridge. She wanted to show him the planet and make room for more children to be examined. Juns agreed but wasn’t willing to leave his two young changes with the nurses. Sam picked up the small girl, who was starting to nod off, and Juns held the younger boy's hand. 

All eyes on the deck turned to the children as Sam led them towards the screen. The girl had fallen asleep on Sam’s shoulder as they walked but Juns and the boy were staring outside. “This is your planet.”

“We’re flying above it?”

“Yes.” Sam watched Juns take it in, seeing that he understood it was bad. “What happened Juns?”

“There was a war. A big war. I never really understood what it was all about but everybody was angry.”

Sam nodded. “There were bombs, right?”

“Yeah, lots of them. Our parents put us in the bunker and told us not to come out. That they would come for us when it was safe.” 

“How long ago was that?”

“Sahla’s been trying to keep a record of the days. She says it’s been over two years.” Juns eyes moved from the screen to Sam. “Our parents are dead, aren’t they?”

When Sam nodded her confirmation the young boy choked back a sob and clung to Juns. “I’m sorry Juns.”

“The other kids need to see this, so they’ll understand.”

“If you’re sure I can arrange that.”

“I will let them choose if they want to see or not, but if they do, they should be given the chance.”

Sam put her hand on his shoulder. “You’re a very wise young man. I can see why you’re their leader.”

Juns glanced back at the screen again. “I should get back to them.”

“This way.”

As the medical exams wrapped up, the kids were brought back to the cargo bay where cots had been set up for them. Sam had spare rooms for them but thought it was best to let them stay together for the time being. If they wanted, she would offer them separate rooms when they were more settled. Once all the children had been cleared by medical and had gathered in the cargo bay, she ordered for a projection of the planet to be shown on the wall. The children were initially mesmerized but as awareness of their situation spread the sounds of sobbing increased. The younger kids clung to the older children who seemed stunned at the enormity of what they were seeing. Sam was still carrying the young girl, who woke when she heard the other kids crying.

Juns stood between the children and the projected image. “If we return to our planet we will die, like our parents.” The sobbing momentarily increased as some of the children suddenly realized their parents were never returning for them. “Colonel Carter has offered to help us find a new home. I have accepted her offer. Until we reach this new home we need to help Colonel Carter and her crew by continuing to care for ourselves and do our assigned chores, just as when we were in the bunker.” Sam’s young charge was sobbing against Sam’s neck.

Sam was pretty sure Juns words had been lost amid the sorrow and shock of losing their planet and the hope their parents would return. Sam rubbed the girls back as the image turned off. The children huddled in small groups and cried. Sam assigned two sergeants and two captains to watch over the children and help them as needed, but she also made it clear that Juns was their leader and his position was not to be usurped unless necessary. She didn’t want the children to feel like prisoners. 

Sam tried to lay the girl clinging to her down on a cot next to where Juns was sitting but she wouldn’t let go. Juns offered to pull her away from Sam but Sam shook her head and asked Juns if it would be ok for the girl to stay with Sam. She was surprised when Juns looked a little relieved at the prospect. It hadn’t occurred to Sam until that moment that the older children might be feeling overwhelmed at the burden of caring for the younger kids. The girl was still sniffing and hiccuping when Sam got to her quarters. She brought up her computer and made a quick video report back to Earth while the girl sat in her lap. She was about to sign off when her screen flashed with an incoming message. 

The girl leaned forward and reached out towards the video of Jack. Sam snickered, amused that the girl seemed so interested in Jack. He gave her updates about a couple projects out of 51 that she had helped with, told her about Daniel’s recent escapade made worse by Vala’s presence, and how Teal’c had stepped in to rescue them. He ended with a wish to hear from her soon. Sam couldn’t resist messaging him back. She hit the record button as she got the girl a little better settled on her lap facing the screen.

“Hey Jack. I’d like to introduce you to one of my new friends. This is Myla.” Sam glanced down at the little girl. “Can you say hi to Jack?”

The girl looked confused. “Hi Jack.”

“Myla and her friends needed some help and they’ll be coming back to Earth with us.”

“With Sam.” The little girl looked up at Sam.

A huge grin broke out across Sam’s face. “Yep, you’re coming back with Sam and I know Jack is looking forward to meeting you.” Sam looked at the screen. “Right, Jack?” Sam snickered. “Anyway, since we have visitors in need of a little help I’ve asked for permission to head back to Earth a bit sooner than planned. I hope that means we’ll see each other in a few weeks.”  
Sam looked back down at Myla as the girl yawned. “Can you tell Jack goodbye and see you later?”

The girl nodded as her eyes fluttered. “Bye Jack. Later.”

Sam hit the stop button, picked the girl up, and carried her over to Sam’s bed. Sam tucked her in before getting ready for bed. She checked in with Captain Samuels to be sure the other children were ok and she assured Sam that most of them had already fallen asleep. Sam climbed in beside Myla, who curled up against Sam, and they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard to convince Myla to stay with the other children the next morning but once she saw Captain Martin had organized some games she reluctantly let go of Sam and joined in. Sam invited Juns to her morning department head meeting, knowing most of the conversation would be about the children and serving their needs. Sam started the meeting with quick department updates and then moved the conversation to caring for the children.

They had enough rooms for each of the older children to have their own room, if they wished, but agreed it would be easier to help the younger kids if they stayed together. Juns seemed surprised at the thought of having his own room. Sam asked about what the children had been eating and Juns admitted their rations had been getting low and everything they had eaten for the last year had been canned. The doctor agreed that all the kids were underweight but also stressed that didn’t mean they needed to eat in excess, although a few treats would be fine. She also reported that the children were suffering mild radiation poisoning but she had started them all on treatment and would be keeping a close eye on them when they got back to Earth. 

“Speaking of Earth,” Sam looked at Juns, “Not everyone on Earth knows there are people living on other planets. When we get to Earth you won’t be able to tell everyone that you’re from somewhere other than Earth. You will all also need to learn a few things to help you acclimate to Earth.”

His brow wrinkled in confusion. “So we won’t be able to tell people about our home, Martis?”

Sam’s lips thinned as she pondered her explanation. “Some people will want to know everything you remember about Martis but for most people it will be a secret.”

“I see.”

“I would like to help all of you be ready for Earth by setting up lessons.”

“Lessons?”

“Reading, writing, some of Earth’s history, and a bit about our culture. It will help you transition a bit easier.”

Juns nodded. “It would also give us something to do, maybe keep us from getting into mischief.”

“I have to admit that was also part of my motivation.” She was pleased that he was so bright and was looking forward to seeing what he would do with the opportunities that Earth would provide for him. They went on to discuss the schedule for the children’s medical exams, schooling, meals, exercise, and what psychological care should be provided for them. 

When the meeting ended, Sam walked Juns back to the cargo bay where he asked a few of the older children to sit with him and Sam. As soon as Myla saw Sam she left the other children and climbed into Sam’s lap. She curled up and started sucking her thumb while the older kids talked. Many were eager for their own rooms and the opportunity to let the Hammond’s officers care for the younger kids, even if it was only for a few days. Sharing the small bunker for years had been difficult but necessary. Now that there was space the older kids deserved a chance to let down their guards for a while, but Juns made it clear that when they got to Earth the younger children would again need the older kids at their side.

Luckily, several of Sam’s staff were happy to spend some of their off duty time entertaining the children. Sam also assigned a variety of scientists, technicians, and officers to teach classes and get the kids moving. Sam joined the kids for every meal that day and Myla always sat beside her, often climbing up in Sam’s lap before Sam finished eating. At bedtime Sam told Myla she needed to stay in the cargo bay with the other children. There was a bit of a fuss when six of the older children left for their own rooms and the younger kids wanted them back, but Sam’s staff handled it well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack opened his message from Sam, something he did every night before going to sleep. Even when things went totally haywire they each managed to send a message, at least enough to let the other know they were alive. The first thing he saw was her grin and then the sparkle in her eyes, clear signs that she’d had a good day.

“Hi, Jack. We’re up to eight M.A.L.P.s and we’re on our way to our tenth planet off the cartouche. I hope we’ll find something a little less interesting than thirty-three orphans. They are amazing kids though. Juns is so mature and has handled this transition amazingly well. Most adults wouldn’t be able to roll with the punches the way he has. The other children obviously respect him and he has them working as a team. The older kids have each been taking care of two or three of the younger children. Tonight I offered them a chance to have their own rooms and some of them seemed very relieved to have a chance to be on their own for the first time in two years. Juns stayed with the younger kids though.” Sam shook her head. “There were a few tears as the older kids left but an impromptu game of duck duck goose took care of that. My staff has been amazing too. I think some of them enjoy having little ones around, reminds them of their own kids.”

He saw the wistful look in her eyes. “Tomorrow we’re going to see whether the kids prefer jello or ice cream. I’m ignoring the pool Jamison started but last I heard ice cream was winning 2 to 1. If I was a betting person I would go for jello, these kids might find ice cream too sweet.”

Jack scoffed at the thought. Sam was interrupted by a beep. She leaned over and pushed the intercom. “I’m sorry to interrupt you Colonel but Myla has been inconsolable for the last ten minutes and she keeps asking for you.”

“I’m on my way Captain.” Sam looked back at the screen. “I guess that’s it for tonight. I miss you.” Jack smirked as the screen went dark.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Major Wilkins stood at attention after entering Colonel Carter’s office.

“At ease Major. What do you have?”

“We’ve compiled a full list of the relationships between the children.” The Major held out a file.

“Thank you, Major. This will be very helpful as we prepare to secure families for their adoption.”  
Sam looked down the list, there were five pairs of siblings, including Juns and his younger brother Tobin. As Sam scanned down the list she saw that Myla was listed as an only child but there was an asterisk beside her name. Myla’s mother was Juns’ aunt, they were cousins. Juns had spent the last two years raising his little brother and cousin. 

Sam kept scanning the information, Juns was the oldest child at eleven and Myla was the youngest at three. That means Juns was only nine when he became the de facto leader of these ragamuffins. Sam couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been for their parents to leave them, not knowing if they would be able to return for them. They couldn’t have intended to leave the children alone for years with so few supplies, could they? 

Sam’s people had gone through the files that had been left for the children, including political statements blaming the other side for the war that Sam assumed were biased, good bye messages, and directions for repairing the generator, refrigerator, air scrubbers, and water filtration system. There were also music and videos that Sam assumed were supposed to be both entertaining and instructive. There were a couple cases of medicine but no directions about when and how to use them. Their food had been powdered, dehydrated, and canned. Water supplies had been very limited, coming from a tank and an aquifer under the complex. Sam assumed the aquifer had been contaminated by radiation and was probably why the children were showing some symptoms of radiation sickness. 

Reading through the information made Sam’s heart hurt, but at the same time she was impressed with the children’s resourcefulness and drive to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hi Jack.” Sam grinned at him but that wasn’t what caught his eye in tonight’s video message.

“Hi Jack.” Myla was back in Sam’s lap. Her head was tilted, leaning against Sam’s shoulder.

“Can you tell Jack what happened today?” Myla’s bottom lip protruded out and she looked down as she shook her head. “You’ve already apologized so you won’t get in any more trouble.”

“Really?” The pleading on her face pulled on Jack’s heartstrings. 

“Really.” Sam gave her a big smile. “If you don’t tell him, I will.”

Myla sighed dramatically, “It was all Tobin’s fault.”

“Perhaps you should start at the beginning and tell Jack the whole truth.”

Myla squirmed in Sam’s lap and Sam held back a grin that thankfully Myla couldn’t see. “Tobin took my ice cream.”

“What kind of ice cream was it?”

“Chocolate.”

“Do you like chocolate?”

“I LOVE chocolate!”

“Is chocolate or vanilla better?”

Myla rolled her eyes. “That’s a silly question. Chocolate is much better.” She glanced up at Sam who was no longer attempting to hide her smile. “Chocolate is the best thing ever.”

“Ok, so you like chocolate.” Sam glanced at the screen. “What happened when Tobin took your ice cream?”

The glee left Myla’s face. “I hit him.”

“And you gave him a bloody nose.”

Jack saw a tiny grin briefly cross Myla’s face before she hid it. “‘Cause he took my chocolate ice cream.”

“If it happens again, what should you do?”

“Tell a grown up.” Myla crossed her arms and sighed again. “Even if I don’t think that would get me my ice cream back.”

Sam looked away from Myla as she bit her lower lip. “You got more ice cream.”

“After you made me apologize.”

Sam looked back down at Myla. “Words before fists, right?”

“Right.” Her answer was so solemn that Jack had to smile. 

“How about you tell Jack good night and go brush your teeth.”

“Why do you make us brush our teeth so much?”

“Because I want you to still have your teeth when you’re my age.”

“But I thought my teeth were supposed to fall out. Jylen’s front tooth fell out.”

“We’ll talk about that when I tuck you into bed, after you brush your teeth.” Sam helped Myla slide off her lap and watched her go into Sam's small bathroom, one of the perks of being the ship's commander. 

Sam looked back at the screen and leaned to her left. “As you can see, Myla has pretty much made herself at home.” Jack could see a new cot in Sam’s room. “She’s a spunky little thing. I know you’ll like her.” Sam glanced over her shoulder to make sure Myla was really brushing her teeth before looking back at the screen. “I got word back from the SGC today, giving us permission to turn back towards Earth after tomorrow’s stop at 643, as long as we pick up a few more M.A.L.P.s along the way. That puts me back in your vicinity in a couple weeks.”

“I’m all done and I went pee too!”

Sam outright giggled. “Good night Jack. Miss you.” When the screen went dark, Jack hit replay.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Are you making another message for Jack?”

“I am.” Sam turned her computer towards Myla, who was laying on her cot with some paper and a pen. “Do you want to say hi?”

“No.”

Sam moved the computer back to the center of her desk and turned towards the screen. “The last undialable planet was very interesting. When we entered orbit, three satellites turned in our direction and powered weapons. Thankfully, they answered our communication attempts and we arranged to take a shuttle down. They overthrew the Goa’uld over three thousand years ago and have a society that rivals ours in technology. They have no interest in unburying their gate, the fear of the Goa’uld still runs deep, but they did give us approval to make future visits by ship to continue talks. I’m sure you’ll read all about it in the reports, but I promise none of the reports will do the statues justice. They were all over the place. Grotesque images of mutated looking Jaffa and symbiotes were the most common theme.”

“Do you make videos for Jack every night because you’re in love?” Sam bit her lower lip and her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Myla put down her papers and crawled off the cot. She moved over beside Sam and looked from Sam to the computer. “Are you? In love with Jack?”

Sam pulled Myla onto her lap and looked down at the little imp. “I am.”

“Juns said my mom and dad were in love.” Myla wrinkled her nose. “He said they used to kiss in front of him and it was gross.” Myla looked up at Sam, giving her a serious face. “Do you kiss Jack?”

“Sometimes.”

“Ewwwwww. Grown ups are so gross.” Myla slipped off Sam’s lap and went back to her cot, picking up her paper on the way.

Sam turned back to the computer. “So, apparently we’re gross.” A huge grin stretched across her face. “I miss you.”

“You say that every night.”

“It’s true every night.” The screen went dark again. There was something about hearing her tell Myla she loved him that made his heart skip a beat. He knew she loved him, even though they rarely said it outloud, but the confirmation still left him grinning.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“You’ve impressed a lot of folks back here.” Jack shook his head. “When you first proposed checking these undialable planet there were a lot of skeptics but as usual you’ve won them over.” Jack’s lips twitched. “Speaking of winning people over, I assume I should say Hi Myla. I figure you’re probably nearby.”  
Jack picked up a small bowl and lifted a spoonful of vanilla ice cream to his lips. He took a huge bite, which took Jack a moment to swallow. “Mmmmmmmm, vanilla ice cream is so good.” He took another big bite.

Myla tilted her head to one side and looked up at Sam. “Does Jack not have any chocolate ice cream?”

“He likes vanilla better than chocolate.”

“Ewwwwwww.” Myla slid off Sam’s lap. 

Sam giggled as Myla went back to her cot and flipped through a magazine. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Juns met Sam in her office after lunch, as she had requested. He glanced out the window, still in awe at the vastness of space. “We are headed to Earth?”

“Yes, we are. That’s why I wanted to talk to you. We need to work out some logistics.”

“Such as?”

“We have a cover story that all the kids will need to learn before we get to Earth.”

“Ok.” Juns turned back towards Sam, taking on his most serious face.

“We have a region on our planet that has been subjected to several years of harsh conditions. Many people have been fleeing the region.”

“And you plan to tell people we are from there.”

“Yes.”

“What is the name of this place?”

“Yemen.”

“Yemen.” Jans nodded his head. “It sounds nice.”

“It was at one point but not right now, which is why you and the other children were rescued and brought to America.”

“Ok, that won’t be hard to learn.”

“We’ll help you learn a little about Yemen, in case people ask, but the older kids should be able to say they don’t want to discuss it and the younger kids can say they don’t remember it.”

“That sounds easy.”

“I hope it will be.” Sam shifted in her chair. “There was something else I wanted to discuss with you.”

“Myla.”

“You are a very perceptive young man.”

Juns grinned. “Myla has grown very attached to you and since she is my charge it is my responsibility to be sure she is well cared for.”

“That is true and you’re correct, I would like to offer Myla a home but that isn’t all.” Sam leaned forward on her desk. “I would like to offer you a home as well.” Sam had great respect for Juns but she wanted to give him a childhood and she knew letting go of his responsibilities would be difficult for him. She hoped she could help him release this burden that had been thrust upon him.

Juns eyes widened slightly. “Really?”

Sam nodded. “Really.”

Juns shook his head. “What about Tobin.”

“I would never split you and Tobin up.”

Tears welled up in Juns’ eyes. “I...I don’t know what to say.”

Sam gave him a gentle smile. “I haven’t asked for permission to adopt you, Tobin, and Myla yet. I wanted to speak with you about it first. If you are in agreement I will apply to be your adoptive mother.”

Juns nodded his head frantically. “I would be very much in favor of that and I know Myla adores you. I doubt she would agree to live with anyone else.”

“Thank you.” Sam leaned onto her desk. “I don’t want you to get your hopes up too much though. Single women are not often approved as adoptive parents.”

“They’ll approve you.” Juns beamed. “You’re amazing. They have to approve you. And when they do we can all live here with you.”

Sam’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “If I am allowed to adopt you we’ll live on Earth.”  
Juns face fell. “What will we do while you are on the Hammond?”

“If I am allowed to adopt you, I won’t command the Hammond any more.”

Juns’ brow furrowed. “But you love your job.” Juns shook his head slowly. “That is too much to ask of you.”

Sam’s eyes softened. “You didn’t ask. I offered, because it’s what I want.” Sam’s head tilted and she leaned back in her chair. “I’ve had other jobs I loved just as much and it’s time for me to think about more than my job.”

Juns smiled. “If you are sure then we would be pleased to be adopted by you.”

“Excellent. I suggest neither of us mention it to Tobin and Myla until I find out if I am approved. If I’m not, I don’t want to make their transition to another family more difficult.”

Juns nodded his understanding. “I feel sure you will be approved but I will do as you ask.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Jack. I really wish we were already in orbit so we could talk but since we aren’t, the best I can do is send a message. I want you to hear this from me before you see the paperwork.” Sam pursed her lips and blew out a long slow breath. “I know we never really talked about living together when I returned from Atlantis. I just showed up on your doorstep and never really left.” Sam looked away from the computer as she bit her lower lip. She’d been practicing what to say but all her rehearsing escaped her in the moment. She swallowed. “When I get back in a few days I’m going to need to find a bigger place, or at least I hope I’m going to need a bigger place. This isn’t about us, that is going very well, I mean it seems like it is as far as I am concerned.”

Sam blew out another slow breath. “I’m applying to adopt Juns, Tobin, and Myla.” Her lower lip slightly trembled. “I don’t know if I’ll be approved but if I am I’ll need some place a bit bigger than your duplex. I’m ummmmm...I’m also going to apply for a transfer, something stateside and Earth-bound. I know this seems like a big move, and well I guess it really is a big move, but I also know this is what I want.” Sam locked eyes on the computer camera. “This is my last chance.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam was enjoying a post-lunch break with a few of the older children, including Juns, when a commotion where the younger kids were playing caught everyone’s attention.

“I am not a baby! The babies all died and I didn’t die!” Myla was squared up towards a boy named Marin who was at least a head taller than her. Sam was concerned her earlier talk about using words hadn’t made enough of an impression as Myla curled her fists. Sam jumped up and moved towards Myla as the little girl fumed. “Say I’m not a baby!”

Marin looked at Sam and then noticed everyone else in the mess hall was also looking at him. When his scowl deepened and his shoulders straightened Sam knew he had decided to push the issue. “You are the youngest.”

Sam grabbed Myla around the waist as the girl jumped forward towards Marin with her arms swinging. Sam picked the girl up as her arms and legs flailed. “I am not a baby! I’m not!” Juns and Tobin followed Sam as she carried Myla out of the mess hall. 

Once they were down the hall Sam sat Myla down on the floor of the corridor. “You have quite a temper, young lady.”

Myla crossed her arms. “I’m not a baby.” Her bottom lip jutted out. 

Juns put his hand on her head. “You’re not a baby but you are acting like a brat.”

Tobin giggled as Myla swung at Juns and missed. “I am not.”

Tobin decided to get in on the teasing. “Brat, brat, brat.”

When Myla turned her angry face towards Tobin Sam stepped in. “Enough.” She looked at Tobin and then Juns. “Why don’t you boys go back and play for a bit before your afternoon lessons.” Juns looked like he was about to argue but when he examined Sam’s serious face he instead put his hand on Tobin’s shoulder and led him back down the hall.

Sam put her hand out. “Come on.”

Myla kicked her feet on the metal floor. “No.”

Sam’s brows rose and her face stayed stern. “You can walk or I can carry you. Your choice.” 

Myla uncrossed her arms and after a moment of thought stood up and took Sam’s hand. Sam led her up two floors and was pleased to find the gym was mostly empty. “If you’re going to insist on using your fists you can do it in here, when you’re with me.”

Myla’s confusion cut through her anger. “What?”

“Come here.” Sam led Myla to the punching bags, which were too tall for Myla but so were the boys she was regularly going after. Sam took Myla’s hand and formed them into tiny fists. “Keep your thumbs on the outside like this.” Myla clenched her fists tight. “Loosen your fingers a little, you don’t want to hurt yourself.” Sam turned Myla towards the bag. “Go ahead and hit the bag.”

Myla gave it one tentative hit. “Is that how you planned to hit Marin?” Myla’s little jaw tensed and she struck out at the bag harder. “Good. Do it again.”

Myla struck the bag several times before a small grin crept onto her face.

“Feel better?” 

“I guess.” Myla was bouncing around the bag swinging up.

Sam put one hand on the bag so it wouldn’t move as Myla kept punching. When Myla’s punches became slaps Sam reached out and stopped her. “Can we talk now that you’re feeling better?”

Myla’s face fell. “I guess.”

“Let’s go somewhere else.” Sam led her to the officers lounge. Sam curled up in a short cushioned chair beside a large window. Myla climbed up, laying her head on Sam’s shoulder and looking out the window along with Sam. Sam waited until she felt Myla relax against her.

“When he called you a baby you knew he was wrong.” She felt Myla nod. “If you know they're wrong, you can just ignore them.” 

“Nobody calls you names because you're grown and in charge.” Myla shifted onto her side. “When I’m grown nobody will call me names any more.”

“I’m sure people still call me names, they just don’t do it to my face any more.”

“People used to tease you?”

Sam gave Myla a quick hug. “My brother called me snotty Sammy when I was your age.” Myla’s eyes widened. “I’ve spent most of my life being different than everyone around me, for one reason or another. When I was little I might have tried to fight a few times, but when I got a black eye for my efforts my mother explained my best asset was my intelligence and I needed to learn how to outsmart the bullies.”

“That doesn’t sound as much fun as hitting them.”

“It takes a little longer but I think it feels better.” Sam kissed the top of Myla’s head. “Do you think you can go back to your lessons and not get into a fight?”

“I guess.” Myla looked up at Sam. “But can you take me hitting again later?”

“I can.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack’s message that night was more for Myla than Sam, with lots of chocolate covered items, such as strawberries, raisins, cherries, and of course cookies. Sam’s message back had included Myla suggesting lots of things that would taste better if they were covered in chocolate. She included hot dogs, her current favorite lunch, french fries, carrots, and celery. As Sam tucked Myla into her cot she asked what else chocolate could be put on. Jack had unleashed a chocolate monster.

Sam was a little concerned that Jack had made no mention of her message. She’d tried to be clear that although she was moving out she was not leaving him. He didn’t seem upset so hopefully that meant he understood. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Juns found Sam staring out the window when he got to her office. He quietly moved up beside her.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, thank you for coming Juns.” She looked down at the young man who had shoulder much more than ever should have been asked of a child. “I wanted to ask you about Myla's outburst yesterday.”

“Oh.” He looked down at his feet. “You want to know about the babies.”

“So there were children younger than Myla?” Juns just nodded. “But they didn’t survive?” Juns shook his head. Sam saw him swallow as he paled. “What happened?”

Juns shrugged. “We were never sure. They just kept getting sicker and sick.” He glanced over at her. “I took them off their formula and that helped the older babies like Myla but the younger ones couldn’t handle the juice and powdered milk.”

“Was the formula powdered like the milk?”

Juns shook his head. “No, we had big cans of nasty smelling thick formula that we thinned with water.”

“The babies would have been more susceptible to radiation poisoning and it wouldn’t surprise me if the formula had a higher level of radiation than your water.”

“Oh.”

“That means there wasn’t anything you could have done. Babies that young have to have formula and you didn’t have any other options.” She saw a bit of relief cross his face. Sam had no way to confirm her suspicions but the fact that the kids who survived showed signs of radiation poisoning meant the babies must have also been exposed. “There wasn’t anything else you could have done to save them.”

She saw a tear slide down his cheek as he looked out the window. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They were within two days of getting to Earth and Sam still hadn’t been told if she had been approved as an adoptive parent. The wait was excruciating and Juns was anxious to tell Tobin and Myla, even though none of the other children knew who they’d be living with either. Their lessons had gone well and all the children knew their new background, including Myla. She told her story to Sam each night as Sam tucked her in. Her parents had died of influenza and she’d been sent to a Red Cross orphanage. She’d learned English in the orphanage while waiting to come to the US. The other children had similar stories.

Sam’s orders were to bring the children to the SGC, where they would get a preliminary medical exam before going to the academy for a longer debriefing and placement with their families.

Jack was still sending nightly messages but he hadn’t mentioned her need for a new living arrangement or her decision to adopt three children. Sam hated living in this flux, not knowing whether these amazing children were going to be in her future and if her decision was going to push Jack away. Sam preferred to be in control.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They were in Earth’s orbit, which meant they could finally talk live with the SGC. Sam had called Jack twice but he hadn’t answered. That put her stomach into knots but she forced a smile on her face for the sake of the kids. Sam beamed down with the first group of children so she could make her report directly to General Landry and keep an eye on Juns, Tobin, and Myla. 

Daniel met her in the infirmary. She introduced him to Juns, Tobin, and Myla, who refused to let go of Sam. She was scared of all the new people in the infirmary and the energy surging through everyone as they got ready for the influx of children beaming down. Sam tried to convince Myla to stay with Daniel so she could go to General Landry’s office but she resolutely refused and screamed when Sam tried to dislodge her. Dr. Lam examined Myla without making her let go of Sam. When Myla’s exam was complete Sam tried once more to get her to go to Daniel but she still refused, even when chocolate ice cream was offered as a bribe. 

She hated doing it because it felt so unprofessional but she carried Myla with her to General Landry’s office. Myla’s head was tucked against Sam’s neck and there were occasional sniffles left over from the last attempt to get her to sit with Daniel. Sam did her best to come to attention while holding her sniffling bundle who had just stuck her thumb in her mouth. 

“Sir, I apologize.” Sam’s eyes cut towards Myla. “She hasn’t been willing to let go of me since we beamed down.”

“She certainly is adorable.”

“That she is, and feisty.” 

Sam hefted Myla up higher on her hip as the girl’s head popped up. “Jack!” 

Sam looked over her shoulder. She couldn’t hold back her smile. “What brings you to this side of the Mississippi?”

“This.” Jack held out a folder. Sam tightened her grip on Myla with one hand as she reached out for the folder. When Jack saw she couldn’t hold it and open it he helped. “You’ve been approved.”

“What?”

“Congratulations, it’s two boys and a girl.”

Sam took the folder and wrapped her arm around Myla as a grin enveloped her face. Jack loved seeing her so happy. “Really?” Sam looked from Jack to General Landry. Both men nodded. Sam was so thankful she was speechless. 

General Landry interrupted her joy. “In thanks for your work with the Rallans and for making the proposal that saved these children and opened up new technology to us you have two weeks off to get your new family settled. At the end of those two weeks you will report back here.”

Confusion crossed Sam’s features. “Sir?”

General Landry and Jack shared a look. “Two weeks, Colonel.” 

Sam knew a dismissal when she heard one. “Yes, sir.” Jack followed her out of Landry’s office and into the elevator. She looked up at him as Myla reached out one hand towards Jack’s shoulder. “What was all that about?”

Jack played with Myla’s hand and winked at her, making her dip her head back against Sam’s neck. “I would never tell you that Landry is planning to retire in two months and he’s been given permission to train his replacement.” Sam’s eyes widened as her mouth fell open. Jack wiggled his finger back and forth. “Now, now, I didn’t say anything.”

“You’re...you’re not kidding are you?”

The elevator door opened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Colonel.” Jack motioned for her to get out first. “Let’s go round up the rest of your brood and get out of here.”

Sam’s brow furrowed again. “I assumed we’d be staying on base until I could find us a place big enough.”

“I rented a little place not far from here.” Jack gave Sam a half grin. “I hope you and the kids will come and stay with me, at least for a little while.”

“You did?” Sam stopped walking. “What about D.C.?”

“I’m on leave for now.”

“Jack?”

“Come on.” Jack put his hand on the small of her back. “Your kids are waiting.” Sam flushed with excitement at those words. She followed his nudge back into the infirmary. Juns jumped off his gurney and helped Tobin down when he saw Sam walk in carrying Myla. Juns straight his back and shoulders when he saw Jack, having learned while on the ship the importance of rank and knowing Jack’s uniform designated him as a General. Juns also saw the other SGC personnel react to his presence. When Tobin saw Juns stiffen Tobin followed suit even though he didn’t know why.

Sam put Myla on her feet and rolled her shoulders as she looked down at her three charges, feeling nervous as the little voice in her head whispered that the kids might not want to live with her. “Juns, Tobin, I’d like you to meet General Jack O’Neill.”

Juns put his hand out, just like the children had been taught as a greeting. “It is a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

Jack shook Juns hand. “Please call me Jack.”

“Jack.” Juns smile was tight with nervousness.

Jack put his hand out toward Tobin who enthusiastically shook Jack’s hand. “Good to meet you Tobin. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Tobin’s little eyes widened. “You have? Really?” Tobin glanced at Sam before looking back at Jack as a grin widened as much as his eyes. 

“Now that the introductions have been made I think it’s time to get out of here.”

Sam put her hand on Jack’s arm. “Just a minute.” She looked back down at the three children. “I’ve been approved to adopt you but you still get a choice in the process.” Sam bit her lower lip as she scanned their faces. “I would be thrilled if you would like to live with me.”

Myla grabbed Sam’s leg and hugged her while Tobin looked up at Juns and enthusiastically nodded. When Juns nodded back Tobin reached out and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. “We would be equally thrilled to live with you.”

Myla looked up at Jack. “Will you be living with us too?”

Jack’s lips twitched. “I’d like to stay for a little while, if you’ll have me.” Myla shyly nodded at him while not letting go of Sam’s leg. “In that case, I say we get this show on the road.” Jack held his hand out towards Tobin, who let go of Sam and grasped the offered appendage. Sam held a hand out to Juns, who reluctantly took her hand as he looked around the infirmary that was still full of children being examined.

“You’ve done your job and you did it well. They're all safe. It’s time for you to let others take care of them.” Sam saw the moment Juns let himself release the burden of leadership. Sam, Juns, and Myla followed Jack and Tobin to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got topside Sam was surprised to find two booster seats in the backseat of Jack’s truck. Jack avoided making eye contact with her as he helped Tobin get buckled in. He liked knowing he could throw her for a loop but he didn’t want her to see that he had more in store for her and the kids.

“Where are we going?” Sam looked over at Jack as the kids kept asking questions about the places they were passing. Sam and Jack had answered as many questions as they could, but Tobin and Myla were talking over each other now so trying to answer was pointless. 

“You’ll see.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “We should probably stop for some groceries.”

“Let’s get to the house first.”

“But…”

“Sam!”

Sam looked over her shoulder at Tobin. “Yes?”

“How fast are we going now?”

Sam grinned as she leaned over to check the speedometer. “Thirty-five miles per hour.”

“Is that fast?”

“That’s just right for going through this part of town.”

When Jack took a right he felt Sam looking at him but he kept his eyes on the road. A left and a right later and Jack pulled into a long driveway. The kids were still talking but Sam quietly leaned forward in her seat as they pulled up to a house. It was a light grey two story home with a circular drive out front and a three car garage on the right. Jack clicked the garage door opener on his visor and pulled into the garage.

“Did you...I mean this place…” Sam gawked at Jack.

Jack knew Sam had been turned off when Pete had bought them a house and that was a mistake he knew not to repeat, especially since he knew Sam would need to be part of such an important decision. “I have a three month lease. I thought that would give you enough time to find something permanent.”

She reached over and squeezed his hand. “You are an amazing man.”

“Remember this moment next time I do something stupid.”

Jack opened his door and then the backdoor to the truck. “Alright munchkins, welcome to your new home, at least for the next few weeks.”

Juns tilted his head. “A few weeks?”

Jack realized how his words could have been misinterpreted. “The house is only for a few weeks, until you guys help Sam find something permanent.” He put a hand on Juns shoulder. “You guys are permanent, no matter what house you find.”

Jack looked over at Sam who gave him a nod of approval. “Who’s ready to go inside?” Jack moved to the door and held it open for Sam who walked in first, followed by Myla, Juns and Tobin. To the right was a washer and dryer. To the left there were coat hooks and a shoe rack. Sam slipped off her shoes and helped Myla do the same. 

As Jack helped Tobin with his shoes, Sam took Myla’s hand and led her into the kitchen, pleased to see the house had an open format, allowing her to see into the living room as well. There was a bar separating the kitchen from the living room and a window over the sink. Sam’s eyes widened slightly when she realized that the furniture in the living room was a mix of what she’d put into storage and Jack’s furniture. 

Jack walked up behind her and put his lips beside her ear. “I hope you don’t mind that I got a few things out of your storage unit.” 

She leaned back against him. “Not at all.” He kissed the corner of her jaw. “It works together.”

“Of course it does.”

Tobin sat on the sofa and began bouncing.

“Tobin.” Juns gave his brother a stern looking, stopping his bouncing.

“It’s ok, let him bounce. He needs to get out a little energy.” Jack smiled at Tobin who briefly glanced at his older brother before he began bouncing again. Myla jumped up beside him and joined in the bouncing. Jack and Sam grinned as Tobin and Myla giggled. Juns scowled at what he considered misbehaving. 

“Ok, enough of that. Who wants to see their bedroom?” Sam’s hand shot up when Jack asked and when the kids saw her they joined in by raising their hands as well. “That’s unanimous. Let’s head upstairs.”

As they passed an office Sam saw two desks set up on opposite walls with a window in between, giving both desks a little natural light. Jack looked back at her as he reached the top of the stairs. “I thought you wanted to see your bedroom?” He turned away knowing she’d follow.

“The gentlemen have bedrooms on the right and the young lady has the second bedroom on the left.”

“We each have our own rooms?” Juns looked from Sam to Jack.

Jack nodded once. “You sure do.” Tobin opened the first door to the right. Sam glanced in over his head. The room had bunk beds, a small desk, and a dresser. The walls were painted light blue and there were fish decals on the walls. Tobin bolted for the ladder and climbed up to the top bunk, where he started bouncing again. “What are those?”

“Fish.”

“Do they fly?”

“They swim and one day soon I’ll teach you how to catch them.”

“My room next!” Myla spun and ran down the hall to the room Jack pointed to for her. Her room was painted bright yellow with flower decals on the wall. Her bedspread had purple, yellow and pink flowers. Myla threw herself on the bed and rolled around. “I love it.”

Juns looked behind him.

“Go ahead.” Sam waved her hand toward his room.

Juns slowly turned the knob. Sam worried about his apparent apprehension. Juns switched on the light and stood in the doorway. Tobin and Myla came out of their rooms to look into Juns’ room. Sam and Jack held them back as Juns slowly stepped inside. The walls were green with a camping motif on one wall, including a tent beside a small lake. There was a twin bed and a desk under the window, which would give Juns plenty of light when he was studying. His dresser had two shelves over it and the shelves were filled with books. After he had spun around Sam and Jack released Tobin and Myla who rushed in and started jabbering. Juns stood still as they moved from his bed to his desk chair. Sam stepped up behind Juns and put her hand on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s too much.”

Sam walked around him and bent her knees until she was face-to-face with him. “Even if that was possible it still wouldn’t be true.”

“But the other kids…”

“Are also going to get families and rooms of their own.”

Juns nodded and stepped over to the shelves above his dresser. He ran his hands along the books. 

“I tried to find books I thought might interest a teen but it’s been a long time since I was young so I’m sorry if I was off base.”

“I’m sure you did fine and even if you didn’t any book will help me learn more about Earth.” Juns gave Jack a tentative smile. 

“You have a bunch of paper and pens and stuff in the desk.” 

Juns moved over and his grin widened as he found the paper, colored pencils, and charcoal pencils. “Thank you!” He pulled out the chair and laid a piece of paper on the desk as he sorted through the pencils.

Myla pulled on Jack’s hand. “So what’s in the room beside my room?”

“Yes, what’s in the other rooms?” Sam cocked her head to the side.

Jack stepped out into the hall and everyone except Juns followed him. This is a bathroom for Juns and Tobin and across the hall is a bathroom for Myla and guests.

“Guests?” Myla wrinkled her nose.

“Sam has lots of friends that come over and stay.” Jack opened the door to the guest room. “They need somewhere to sleep.” Sam stepped around him and looked inside. Like the living room it was a mix of her furniture and his. Her bed was against one wall and one of his dressers was on the opposite wall. The bedside tables were hers and there was a small upholstered chair in the corner that she didn’t recognize. 

“Is there where you will sleep?”

Jack bent down next to Myla’s ear and whispered. “Only when I’m in trouble.”

Sam swatted Jack on the shoulder and rolled her eyes.

“Then where will you sleep?” Myla seemed genuinely worried. 

Sam pursed her lips. “Yes, where will you sleep?” She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling but he heard the humor in her voice. 

As Jack stood he swung Myla up into his arms, eliciting a loud giggle. “Let’s go check out the last bedroom, shall we.” Jack reached out and wrapped his fingers around Sam’s hand, pulling her behind him. Tobin followed along behind them. Jack swept his free arm into the room after opening the door. Like the living room and guest room the main bedroom was a mix of his furniture and hers. It was his bed, which made sense because it was a king size bed, her two dressers, a cushioned bench at the end of the bed that was his, and his bedside tables. It was amazing how furniture bought by different people years apart could work so well together. 

“Why’s your bed so much bigger than ours?” Myla crossed her hands as she examined the king sized bed.

“Because…” Jack tossed Myla on the bed. “It’s better to jump on.” Jack flopped on the bed next to her, jostling her. 

“Hey.” Tobin’s complaint got Jack’s attention so he sat up and snatched Tobin, tossing him up on the bed as well. Myla and Tobin giggled as they both stood and jumped on the bed, landing on Jack multiple times. Sam went back to Juns’ room. He was still sitting at his desk drawing. Sam moved beside him.

“May I?” Sam motioned towards his picture, not wanting to invade his privacy without his permission.

“Of course.” Juns leaned to the side so Sam could see. Sam’s eyes narrowed as she tried to place the image. “It was my old bedroom, when I was little.” He looked up at Sam. “I thought maybe I could have a little something of my old room in my new room.”

Sam gave him a warm sympathetic smile. “I think that sounds perfect.”

Sam left Juns and went back to her new bedroom where she found Jack encouraging Myla and Tobin to throw themselves down on the bed and then get up and flop down again. Sam put her hand on Jack’s back, letting him know she’d returned. 

“I can’t believe you found a five bedroom three bath house for rent.”

“Three and a half.”

“What?”

“There’s a half bath downstairs across from the office.”

“Oh.”

“This place has been on the market for over a year so when I called, the owners were willing to take it off the market for three months. It gives you time to find a place and lets them get a little money and rethink their selling strategy. If you end up liking the place, buying it might even be an option but you have time to think about that after you get settled.”

“And they let you paint?”

Jack chuckled. “That took a little convincing. Just the three bedrooms and I promised I’d paint it back before you left.” She didn’t miss how deliberate he was being about saying her and you, as if he wasn’t including himself. “Who wants to go outside and see the playset?”

“Me!” Myla and Tobin were both screaming.

Jack reached out and encircling one arm around each kid, hauling them both off the bed and planting them on the floor. “Let’s go.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack and Sam sat on the back porch and watched Tobin and Myla go from the swings to the slide and back to the swings. Juns had come out to join them and was pushing whichever of the younger kids was on a swing. Sam looked over at Jack’s profile, in awe of everything Jack had done.  
“How did you pull all of this together so quickly?”

“I had a ton of help, Daniel, Teal’c, Siler, Walter, Cameron, Vala, Dixon, Myers, Bennett. The list goes on.”

“Teal’c?”

“Yep, he came all the way in from wherever he’s living these days. Turns out he is quite good at interior decorating. He went through both of our storage units and decided what to use.”

“He did a great job.”

“Dixon got SG-13 and SG-6 to work on the kids rooms. Dixon donated the bunk beds. He said his boys had outgrown them. I know when you saw the fish you assumed that was my handiwork but nope, that was all Dixon.”

“Dixon did Myla’s room too?”

“Nah.” He looked over at Sam. “I’m surprised you didn’t recognize the furniture.” Sam’s brow furrowed. “It’s Cassie’s. She said it felt right to hand it down to another little girl.”

Sam’s face softened. “I’ll call and thank her after dinner.”

“She’s looking forward to visiting.” 

“Speaking of dinner we probably need to decide what to order.”

“Order?”

“Well, we didn’t stop at the store.”

“After all this, you still doubt me.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack introduced the kids to the Simpsons while Sam looked through the full pantry and refrigerator. Once the kids were settled, Jack joined Sam in the kitchen. Together, they made baked chicken, macaroni and cheese, and a salad. Sam noticed several containers of chocolate and vanilla ice cream in the freezer. After dinner they went for a walk through the woods behind the house, enjoyed ice cream for dessert, and then did a bit of stargazing until there were so many yawns, Sam announced it was bedtime.

Sam and Jack went from room to room tucking in all three kids and telling multiple bedtime stories to Myla and Tobin. When Sam closed Myla’s door she moved over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Why don’t you lock up and turn off the lights while I start getting ready for bed?”

Jack looked at his watch over Sam’s shoulder. “Little early to go to sleep.”

Sam tilted her chin up, pressing her lips to him again. His fingers dug into her hips when her tongue slid between his lips. She ground herself against him before pulling her head back. “I didn’t say anything about sleeping.”

He leaned forward, trying to recapture her lips, but all he got was another quick peck. “Lock up and turn off the lights.” She shimmied out of his grip and gave her hips an extra sway as she walked towards their bedroom. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack executed a perfect sit up, wrapped his arms around Sam’s naked back, and brought her back down with him. As she came down from her high she sighed and stretched her legs out. She rolled off of him and pressed herself against his side with her head on his shoulder.   
Jack hummed. “You are damn amazing.”

Sam shifted until she was comfortable, laying her hand across Jack’s abdomen. “That description applies much more to you than me tonight.”

“Oh please, I basically just laid here and enjoyed myself.”

Sam lightly slapped him. “I didn’t mean the sex, i meant everything you did to get this house ready and make things right for the kids.”

“And you.”

“And me.”

“But the sex was still amazing.”

Sam snickered. “Yes, it was.” She twisted her head. “I guess we won’t be doing it in every room any more.”

Jack fingers tightened on her thigh, which was laying across his hips. “You can send them all to summer camp the same week.”

Sam gasped and her eyes widened. “My parents did that.”

Jack snickered. “A classic parent trick to get time alone.”

Sam hadn’t missed that he had again said you not we. She knew she could do this without him, but she had hoped he would want to be part of her new family. His actions said he did but his words kept making her doubt his interest. 

Sam let out a slow breath, trying to summon the courage to talk to him, fearing if he didn’t want to be part of her new family saying something could be the end of them.   
“Jack.”

“Hmmmm?”

“I know I threw all of this on you without talking to you about it.”

“I knew the minute I saw that little girl sitting in your lap that she’d won you over.”

“What about you?”

He twisted his head so he could look into her eyes. “What about me?”

“I want these kids to have a stable, loving home, it’s the least they deserve after everything they’ve been through.” She bit her lip, still unsure how to share her fear. “I’d...I’d like...I mean I hope you’ll want to be part of their lives too.”

He felt her heart racing as she tucked her face against his neck. “Why Samantha Carter, are you asking me to marry you?”

“No.” Tension radiated from her. “I’d never. I mean I know you don’t have any interest in getting married again.” She swallowed. “I just wanted you to know that I’d like it if you wanted to...I mean.”

His grip on her loosened, making fear radiate through her. He leaned away from her and stretched out his arm. She thought he was trying to get out from under her so she tried to steel herself for the rejection that was imminent. She heard the bedside table drawer open and he brought his hand back, putting it behind her as he settled back down under her. She felt his hands moving before he brought one hand out from behind her back. 

“This wasn’t exactly how I’d planned to do it but I’m not one to pass up a golden opportunity.” The small open black box caught her attention. “Samantha Carter, would you do me the honor of being my wife?”

Sam gasped. Her eyes went from the silver ring with a sapphire stone to his face. “What?”

He grinned at her shock and confusion. “Will you marry me?” She looked back at the ring. The sapphire had seven small diamonds surrounding it. “I don’t know if it makes a difference, but I started having this ring designed months ago. This isn’t just because of the kids.” He felt a tear hit his shoulder. “You can have all the time you need.”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t need a couple weeks to think about it?”

Sam snorted. “Not this time.” She lifted her hand and held it out. He squeezed her as his arms tightened around her so he could pull the ring out of the box and slide it onto Sam’s ring finger. It fit perfectly. 

She couldn’t get her tears under control. Her fear had turned to overwhelming joy, which, added to her post orgasmic haze, and the exhaustion from the last few weeks, overwhelmed her normal control. She thread her fingers through his hair as she lifted herself up so she could give him a long passionate kiss. He rolled them over as he slid his lips to her neck and then her collarbone. He decided it was her turn to be pleasured.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack rubbed her back as they both relaxed. “We should probably get dressed before we fall asleep.”

“Really?” Sam stretched her legs.

“Do you really think Myla will stay in her own room all night?”

“Good point.” Sam rolled to her side of the bed and slid out from under the covers, taking the opportunity to go to the restroom while she was up. 

As expected Myla started calling for Sam a little after 2 am. Sam went to her room and lay down next to her until she fell back asleep. On her way back to her room, Sam checked in on Tobin and was surprised to find Juns in bed with Tobin. She wondered whether Juns went in on his own or if Tobin had called for him and Sam hadn’t heard him. She quietly closed the door. When she slid into bed, Jack rolled over and scooted over until his chest was pressed against her back.   
“Is she ok?”

“She’s back to sleep.”

“Good.” Jack kissed the back on Sam’s neck. 

“Juns is sleeping with Tobin.”

“Huh. It might take them a while to get used to being able to be on their own.”

“I know.” Sam laced her fingers through his. “They looked so sweet.”

“They do seem like good kids.”

“They really are. I am so impressed with Juns. He held those kids together for two years.”

“We’d better get some more sleep. They’re gonna be up early.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam could hear Juns telling Myla and Tobin to be quiet. She nudged Jack awake after checking the clock. At least it was after six. Sam jumped in the shower while Jack went out to start making breakfast. When Sam walked through the living room the kids were watching another episode of the Simpsons. Jack headed to the shower while Sam finished making the pancakes, eggs, and bacon. The kids were sitting at the bar eating when Jack came back into the kitchen with wet hair. He saw the look of interest in Sam’s eye and moved over for a kiss, making Tobin and Myla groan. Sam giggled at them as Jack grabbed a slice of bacon. Sam made him a plate as he poured himself a mug of coffee.

After breakfast, Sam helped Myla get dressed and Jack helped Tobin. Once everyone was dressed and their teeth were brushed, Jack loaded everyone up in the truck. He took them to the zoo, giving the kids a chance to run around while learning more about the animals on Earth. After the zoo, Jack introduced the kids to happy meals. After lunch, they made a quick trip back to the Air Force Academy hospital so the kids could get a quick health check, something they would do every day for their first couple weeks on Earth, just to be sure they didn’t catch any diseases novel to them and finish their radiation treatments. They had all gotten vaccinations while on the Hammond, but diseases were still a risk. Juns visited with the twelve children still waiting to be placed with families, reassuring them that their new home was a wonderful place to live.

When they got home, Myla and Tobin headed for the backyard. Jack went to the office to answer his emails and Sam sat on the deck with Juns.   
“I talked to Major Jordan this afternoon and she’s going to arrange monthly get togethers for all the kids so you guys won’t lose touch.”

“That’s nice.”

“You’re still worried about the other kids, aren’t you?” Juns nodded. “They’ve been the core of your existence for the last two years and it won’t be easy for you to let that responsibility go, but I want to help you have a few years of childhood. I want you to feel free to have fun and be a little selfish.”

Juns looked from his brother and cousin to Sam. “I would like that, to be free to have fun, to not have everyone watching to see what I will do.”

Sam grinned. “Well Tobin will always look up to his older brother, but Jack and I can shoulder the responsibilities for now.” Sam stood up. “Speaking of responsibilities, I ought to get work on making some dinner.”

“The food here is really good.”

“I’m glad you think so because cooking isn’t exactly one of my specialties, but I get by.”

After dinner, Sam worked on her backlog of emails and Jack introduced the kids to Toy Story. Sam and Jack put Myla and Tobin to bed while Juns stayed up reading until Sam gently suggested that it was late. She found Jack in the office working again. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before she took the open office chair and opened her laptop. She was answering a question from Bill Lee when Jack pulled her chair backwards and spun it slightly.  
He leaned down placing his hands on the arm rests of her chair and kissed her. “I’m going to lock up. You gonna be done soon?” 

“I’ll be right behind you.” She caught sight of her ring as she was typing and realized she hadn’t called anyone or shouted her news to the world. She needed to fix that first thing tomorrow, but right now she needed to go spend time with her fiance. Just thinking of Jack as her fiance made a shiver run through her. She closed her computer and headed upstairs, to the life her father had wanted for her and the love she’d wanted for so long but feared she could never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kuddos and comments. Apparently you needed some sweetness. Makes me feel bad I am beating up on people in my next fic.


End file.
